Just Lay Off
by Kudou Ran
Summary: What happens when Shinichi's having a long day, and no one wants to make things any easier for him? Will he make it through the day intact? Will he tell Ran how he really feels? Will he make it for twenty four hours without being call


Disclamer and notes: I've been _sick_ so much lately, that I felt the need to do _something_ I to get my creative process going again. This is the result. I don't own Conan or Barenaked Ladies' song 'Get In Line,' no matter how much I tell my friends I do. I know this is kind of OOC, and hardly concentrates on anyone but Shinichi, but again.. This was for my creative process. Besides, it's just a little humor to contrast the death/heartbreak fics that I've been watching surface lately. Not that I don't like a lot of them! It's just that I can only read so many without getting depressed. Oh, and I heart Sonoko and don't mean to bash her but.. Again, mostly Shinichi's POV.   
Here are some useful phrases that might benifit you: "Doshita no?" What's wrong? "Baka." .. Need you ask? Fine, fine. Stupid/Idiot. "Daijoubuka?" Are you okay? "Shinpai shinai." Don't worry. "Nani?" What? "Nanimo." Nothing. "Nigeru." Run. "Aishiteru." Kind of like.. Love you forever and always. "Gomen." Sorry. Bold means lyrics!   
Thank you for reading! Please, no flames. I'm sick enough as it is right now! Oh! And I know Shinichi can't randomly just come back, but.. Pretend? Please, for me? Aslo, ignore the spacing problems! TT I'm tenchically challanged tonight. Enjoy! 

* * *

**Everywhere I go,   
someone's trying to be my girlfriend's best friend.**

Kudou Shinichi heaved a heavy sigh as he sunk back into his seat, arms resting idly behind his neck. What had started out as the perfect day was slowly heading downhill; despite the way he had spent countless elementary school hours believing his brain was rotting away and _wishing_ to return to high school, he couldn't help but wish to return to Teitan now. While in elementary school the work was simple, and enjoyable to those who hadn't completed it years ago, but that wasn't _really_ the reason that he wished to return. Instead, he missed the way that children ran about in bliss, oblivious to the peer pressure that would soon to fall upon their shoulders. Besides, teasing the one who you had feelings for didn't seem to cut it in high school.

Blue eyes were cast upward to catch a glimpse of the one who he harbored such feelings for, and a light flush touched his cheeks. Surrounded by countless peers who seemed to gravitate to her, the martial artist truly looked happy. It seemed that he wasn't the only one she had the power to pull to her. He watched as she laughed lightly at someone's joke; a true smile had formed upon her lips and a light flush touched her cheeks. He'd watched in his smaller form as she faked joyous emotions for his sake, and for the sake of others, and it had practically broken his heart. _Finally_ she was able to truly enjoy the presence of those around her, which sent a tingling sensation through him.

So long as she was happy, he was, too.

**I try to pretend I'm relaxed,   
but I'm playing castanets with my knees.**

Okay, so perhaps that was a lie.

He _was_ overjoyed with the fact that Ran had finally found the happiness she deserved, but some of the things that made this angel happy were determined to do the exact opposite to him. One of his least favorite sources of her happiness came in the form of an energetic blond that had been trying to matchmake his childhood friend in his absence. Now that he had returned she was somewhat discouraged, but wasn't nearly ready to quit. Lately she had been doing her best to attract his companion's attention towards quite a few jocks, who--surprise, surprise--had fallen for the martial artist's natural charm. It wasn't as if she had made progress, but the threat still lingered--along with her annoying antics.

Suddenly the great meitantei blinked and faltered, leaning back just a little further in his chair. It had only _now_ come to his attention how many young _men_ resided within the crowd. Since when had Ran found so many companions? Since when had she become so oblivious to the fact that they were trying to _flirt_ with her? Naturally, the blond was amongst them, smirking with pride. Shinichi's brow furrowed, his smile having left some time ago as he pretended not to brood. There was no reason to worry over the martial artist's new friends; even if he _had_ been absent from her life for quite some time, there was no way that she would--could--ever replace her closest and dearest friend.

Right?

**I try to be cool and give her space,   
but a guy's always there   
ready to jump up and take my place.**

It was only natural that she'd made other friends in his absence and he encouraged this, for there was no way that he wished her to be lonely. Besides, Ran had always been too nice for her own good; she couldn't just leave all those who had become accustomed to her cheerful presence, as he had, without some sort of goodbye. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that he was still her best friend but there was no need to rush her out of the room and away from the others quite yet. Hadn't he promised her they'd go out to dinner together? Besides, the longer she lingered in their presence, the more she would crave someone who really _knew_ her. Shinichi had all afternoon; there was no rush.

Scratch that.

He watched as one of the males pushed through his crowd, a grin plastered to his lips. He was taller than most, and the way that he carried himself in such a cocky manner annoyed the meitantei to no end--of course, this could have been due to the fact that he was rather cocky himself. From behind his back he pulled a single red rose and presented it to the angel, causing many of the other males to grumble under their breath--and caused Shinichi to lean back a bit further in his chair, studying this new brute with a scowl. How _dare_ he try so obviously to flirt with _Ran_;how _dare_ he draw a deeper blush from her as she hesitantly reached for the flower. As the meitantei's newest source of loathing leaned in to steal a kiss from Ran, the blue eyed male decided he'd had _enough_.

**Everyone in this room seems   
to want to make a big fool out of me.**

"Ran!" Unfortunately, that was the only measure the meitantei could take to stop the offender. In his annoyance he'd forgotten the dangers of leaning back in chairs that the elementary school teachers warned him of every day and the poor teen was forced backwards as the chair lost all that was sustaining it. The clatter caught more attention than his simple call had, and all eyes were upon Shinichi has he hit his head on the floor because of his jealous sulking. While this certainly hadn't been the smartest action, nor the one he had wanted to take, at least it had separated the angel and the 'antagonist'. In fact, the meitantei could have sworn he was glancing upward at the faces of _two_ worried Ran's, had he not known it was because of the fall. "Kuso."

"Daijoubuka? Shinichi--"

The martial artist's words were cut off by the one the meitantei had been hoping had been hoping would keep quiet, but that was to no avail. There was _no_ holding back the comments of Suzuki Sonoko, and her laughter had already found his ears. "Looks like the great meitantei can't keep his balance today, hm?" Her arms had found her hips, and already she was shooting him one of her trademark grins that almost made him want to be sick. "Is it because he's scared of a little competition? Or is he _jealous_ ?" While her educated guesses held truth, there was no way that he was about to admit this--not in front of so many, anyway. Pushing himself to his feet, he snatched up his childhood friend's hand and the two were off--Ran having no say in the situation, of course.

**Everybody open your mouth,   
everybody just say "Aah."   
Everything will be alright   
if you play along.**

"Shinichi!" He could feel her tug at his hand expectantly, but there was no time to waste. They needed to get _out_ of the school before anyone else decided to flirt with the martial artist that he'd come to love. Shinichi could imagine the confusion that had littered her features, the way that her cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment, and the concern that most likely still lingered because from him; there was no glancing back yet, so long as he didn't want to melt into a pile of mush in the school hallways. "Shinichi, doko ni iku? Baka!"

"Gomen, Ran," he finally managed once they'd exited, turning to flash her one of his usual grins. "It's just.. You promised to spend the afternoon with _me_ , ne? There's a lot we have to catch up on." Yes, Shinichi _had_ noticed how he was still holding her hand, but he refused to release it quite yet. It seemed like forever since he'd been able to entangle his fingers with hers without his stubby digits creating a new frustration for him. Even if there was no telling how long he could remain as Shinichi, not Conan, he couldn't waste a minute of the time that he'd found with the one he loved. "Just play along, okay?"

"H-Hai," she murmured in return. The flush upon her cheeks was contagious, and soon he found himself turning his head so she couldn't see him blush as well.

**Everywhere I go there's someone in a trench coat staring at me.   
When I'm not at home I'm sure there's someone   
rummaging through my trash.**

For once in his life--no, make that twice--Kudou Shinichi cursed his detective skills. It was second nature for him to cast his gaze about his surroundings, and he usually thought nothing of it--until he spotted someone that he wasn't pleased to see. Residing in the shadows as best as he could was a trench coat clad figure, the midnight black of his clothing and the way his gaze was angled towards the two teens as they walked the streets causing a knot to tie itself in the meitantei's stomach. "Walk a little faster; don't look back." While a curt warning was whispered under his breath, he did nothing more to worry the young woman. After all, wasn't this supposed to be their day? He'd do _everything_ in his power to prevent it from being ruined.

"Nani? Doshita no, Shinichi..?" He could feel her confused gaze settle upon him once more, but her pace _had_ hastened. So long as he kept her safe, he trusted she'd accept explanations _later_.

"Nanimo yo." How he _wished_ nothing was going on. His plans for returning to his house and laying low had been dashed, for knowing his luck they'd already sent a few syndicate members to that obvious destination as soon as they found out he'd made another appearance. No doubt they were rummaging through what trash they could find and exploring his house in search of anything that they could use against him. All the while, the only one who they could take from him and _really _crush his spirits was walking at his side and following his hushed orders without a clue as what was going on.

Honestly, he owed her so much, and planned to do his best to make up for the lost time and countless mental and physical obstacles he'd put her through. In time.

**What ever could they want from me?   
Is it just a part of a giant government conspiracy?   
I gotta go see my doctor about this itchy pentagram shaped rash.**

What could they possibly _want_ with him besides to kill him? It was true that perhaps the syndicate knew that he knew the location of 'Sherry', more commonly known to those around him as Haibara Ai, but there wasn't a chance in the world he was going to disclose her location. The chibitized scientist had become more than merely an allie; to him and the shounen tantei dan, and even countless others, she was a friend. Besides, Ran would teach him quite a lesson if he were to even think of bringing harm to any of the children that hung about with 'Conankun'. Sometimes he wondered whose wrath was worse, her's or the syndicate's.

Her's, hands down.

Giving her hand a light squeeze, the meitantei released a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. He could still feel the eyes of the trench coat clad syndicate upon him, and it caused his shoulders to tense. What if they'd discovered just how much he cared for the angel at his side? Now he was sweating; he could feel the beads of perspiration gather upon his forehead and cursed quietly, drawing Ran's attention. _That_ almost brought another curse from his lips, but instead he flashed her one of his cocky grins that earned him another flush. Had it been any other occasion, Shinichi would have dwelled upon the way that he could play with her emotions so easily and teased the poor girl, but he could already feel his skin beginning to itch in anticipation of the syndicate's attack.

**Everybody open your mouth,   
everybody just say 'Aah.'   
Everything will be alright   
this won't hurt at all.   
**

Suddenly an idea hit him. It was apparent from the man's actions that the syndicate wanted to keep at least _somewhat_ hidden, and so what better way to escape their close observation than in an all out run? Either the members that were observing them would be forced into the open to run after them or would be left behind. No matter the outcome, it _had_ to be better than shuddering as he walked on with the oblivious angel.

His mind made up, the meitantei scooped up the unsuspecting female in his arms and started off as fast as his feet could carry him. For the first time that day, a grand amount of pressure seemed to be lifted from his shoulders, and he proceeded to laugh softly to himself as he observed Ran's shocked expression. If _anyone_ had told him that he'd be found in such a situation with such strong emotions before the day that he had taken her to the amusement park, the meitantei would have scoffed and waved them off. All the same, he wasn't complaining.

"Sh-Shinichi!" Ah, but Ran was to some extent. He couldn't help but find amusement in the way that she threw her arms around his his neck, beautiful saphire orbs wide with surprise. "Dame! What are you doing?" Distracted, Shinichi tripped over a rather large stone that he could have _sworn_ had been strategically placed, but caught himself just in time. "Ah," the martial artist in his arms yelped, her hold on him tightening just a little as her face was buried within his shoulder. Fortunately for the both of him, he managed to catch himself and stumble on before they met with the ground.

"Shinpai shinai," he managed through laughter, "This won't hurt at all! Promise!"

**Everybody get in line,   
everybody turn and cough.   
Everything will be alright if you just lay off.**

Of course, Shinichi's newfound happiness couldn't last forever; fate wouldn't allow it to last for _too_ long, so long as he hadn't confessed his true feelings to the martial artist. He practically stumbled again as he caught sight of both Haibara and Agasahakase. While the chibitized scientist looked as indifferent and almost annoyed as she always did, the proffessor's eyes seemed to be full of unspoken worry. It was for this reason that he finally came to a stop before them, flushing as they both eyed the martial artist in his arms. "R-Ran.. Daijoubu; we've stopped." Naturally, there would be no end to the teasing at a later date for_ this_ situation.

"H-Hai," stuttered the flushed young woman as she found her way to her feet with his help. While she looked about to whirl around and punish the meitantei for his actions, as well as demand a reason for his irregular behavior and words, the concern within Agasa's eyes didn't go unnoticed. It was for this reason that Shinichi was saved from a great deal of pain. Concern touched her own features as she regarded them. "Doshita no?"

"Eheh, nanimo," stuttered the professor, suddenly flashing them both a sheepish smile. "It's just that.. Shinichi, the syn--"

Shinichi coughed--rather loudly, at that.

So he tried again. "Right, right. It's silly, but have you had the feeling that you've been being f--"

This time it was Haibara's turn to cough, motioning subtly to the horribly confused Ran. Agasa looked rather torn.

**Dictate a memo to myself,   
to find if I'm the only one in complete health.**

**   
**Heaving a heavy sigh and shoving his hands into his pockets, the meitantei merely studied the two before him a moment. The poor professor was doing best to accomplish whatever was best for all of them but was in _far_ over his head; they all had trudged into more than they could handle, really. It didn't help that he'd never been _completely_ sane, what with his crazy experiments and such. All the same, Agasa had a good heart and had already helped Shinichi more than he could express.

Then there was Haibara. The one whom walked around with a name equivalent to 'tragedy' fit her name in so many ways, and yet at the same time did not. Her life had been quite a struggle and she'd been the creator of the pill that had shrunk the two of them. Each minute he spent as Edogawa Conan, trying to no avail to comfort a tearful Ran who missed Shinichi was her doing, and yet he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her. Her past was tragic but somehow he knew her future would be different.

Was he the only one with his sanity fully intact?

_Did_ he have his sanity fully intact anymore?

**Consult contemporaries if there are some to see.   
There really isn't anyone who's in my league.   
The league.**

"Un, I know."

Shinichi watched as Agasa's sheepish smile faded, and did his best to withhold another sigh. There was more; there was _always_ something more to the situation. "I think you should consult Hattorisan. Recent," the professor paused, his eyes darting towards the martial artist whom was beginning to look frustrated with the conversation she was being excluded from, before returning his eyes back to the meitantei, "Developments.. After recent developments, I think it would be the wisest thing to do." There it was, the catch. If he would have known he was to be chibitized in the first place, he would have cut his Sherlock Holmes ranting time in half.

Perhaps.

Naturally, his childhood friend wasn't about to stand and watch as the others conversed. Her original question had gone unanswered--which Shinichi had discovered long ago was something that shouldn't be done with her, unless you're ready to immediately change the subject or find a way to make her blush--and now she had reason to believe that they were in trouble. Which they were, but that was beside the point. Turning an accusing glance in his direction, her brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?" The way her saphire eyes flashed with hurt and a need to know killed him inside, but he knew he'd bring her more harm if he told her. "Why would you need to talk to Heijikun? Shinichi, what's going on?"

He was stuck, and fate didn't seem to want to lend him a helping hand. In fact, it was quite the opposite in this case.

**Every night at the lane someone thinks   
they've got a fine bead on me.   
I try to take three deep breaths   
as I lock and arm my minivan.**

"Hey, cool guy!"

No one could argue that 'Jodiesensei' proved to be quite the distraction, but she really wasn't the distraction that he'd been _hoping_ for. Frustration tugged at the meitantei's tired features as he watched the cheerful blond approach, his eyes trailing to Ran and noting her silent 'We're-talking-about-this-later', concerned glance. While the day had chosen to proceed in a less-than-boring manner, his hopes for sweeping the girl of his dreams off her feet and concluding the evening with a true confession of his feelings had been dashed. Well, that was unless you counted his literal action of sweeping the poor girl into his arms in an attempt to evade death for two.

"Jodiesensei," Ran finally greeted her English teacher, a bit of confusion still lingering about her features. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to say hello to cool guy." Naturally. After all, it would be _ludicrous_ for the syndicate not to hunt him on the only day he had for _sure _with the one he loved. The frown resting upon his lips proved he was less than happy with the blond's presence, but she didn't seem to care. "With all the school he's been missing, he's been behind in his English studdies! Amongst.. Other things." A wink was passed; the only ones who caught the subtle meaning behind her words and actions were Shinichi and Haibara, and perhaps the professor. "Isn't that right, Cool Guy? You're going to have to work harder if you want to keep everything the way you want it."

Breath.

Breath.

Breath.

No speaking without thinking.

**Everyone says I'm looking great,   
but it's hard to stand up   
let alone to try to concentrate.**

"You're looking wonderful, though. Ne, Mouri-san?"

If only Ran would catch on to her hidden meanings.

He watched as his childhood friend flushed and adverted her gaze; he'd caught her watching him from the corner of his eye, but only 'Jodie' had pointed it out. Despite the one who stood before him, he couldn't help but allow a small smile to surface. By this point he knew that beads of sweat had probably trailed down his face and neck; he knew that his hair was most likely unruly from the run that they'd taken; he knew that his own cheeks had probably found a pink color the moment that he'd noticed her watching him.. Shinichi felt as if he couldn't look any better than if someone had just tried to drown him but all the same Ran still watched him with that loving gaze.

"Hai. He hasn't changed much since I last saw him.. His hair is as messy it always was and he still wears that silly smirk of his, that baka." A sheepish laugh fell from her lips. "He isn't starving, so I suppose I shouldn't be worried but.."

Cough.

Well, so much for the moment. Not that it had been much of one in the first place, but by this point Shinichi was ready to take whatever he could get. Desperate was a good word to describe the poor meitantei.

**I wish that everyone I knew   
hadn't sold out to the man.**

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Haibarasan.."

Perhaps Haibara hadn't been trying to draw attention to herself, but she had done a beautiful job of it. Instead of grabbing the professor's attention so that they could make a discreet exit, she had made her presence apparent to the blond. The meitantei did his best to withhold the action of slapping his palm against his forehead, for that would only bring Ran's attention back to the fact that something was wrong, and the _last_ thing he needed was for them to discuss such a matter in 'Jodie's company. After all, he was _sure_ that she had quite a few interesting comments to add.

"Vermouth.." The chibitized scientist's words were quiet; certainly anyone who wasn't positive of the word for the alchaholic beverage being the blond's code name, they would have thought they had misheard the 'child'. At the moment, the meitantei was hoping with every fiber of his being that this was the case with the martial artist, for chaos would reign once more if it wasn't.

Of course, this spurred other thoughts, too. _Why_ did he know so many of the syndicate members so well, runaways or otherwise? They sure could be _friendly_ with him for people who wanted to _kill_ him. The world was having a wonderful time laughing at the irony, wasn't it?

Oh well. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

**Everybody open your mouth,   
everybody just say 'Aah.'   
Everything will be alright   
this won't hurt at all.**

"Ran, nigeru."

"Nani?"

"Nigeru!"

Before another word could fall from anyone's lips, Shinichi drew a deep breath and flashed the blond one of his trademark cocky grins. "You know, you're low. Out of all the empty headed people in that--" A glance was tossed towards his childhood friend whom had--surprise, surprise--chosen not to run, and silently he cursed. His words would have to be picked far more carefully. ".. _School_ of yours, I thought you would be the one to have _some_ respect. Telling Ran about my grades when I haven't had a chance to raise them.." Hinting towards the syndicate when he finally had a day _himself_ ..

"Well, Cool Guy." He was met with an equally faked, sweet grin. "She _is_ your girlfriend.."

The double meaning was lost on the saphire eyed female as she stood there, searching for the right words to defend herself. He couldn't help but note she was a deep red for the umpteenth time that day, and had he not known who 'Jodie' really was, he probably would have been red himself.

"Maybe you're right," the mietantei conceded with a shrug, his smirk dissipating some. "While I worship the quicksand you walk in, _Jodiesensei_, Ran and I have to get going." Without so much as a warning, once more he scooped the flustered, more-than-confused martial artist into his arms once more and started walking off as if the exchange between them had meant nothing to him. Perhaps _that_ would throw the syndicate members off his trail for the rest of the day.

So long as it was anywhere near better than it had been, he would be content with the remainder of the day.

"Shinpai shinai; this won't hurt at all."

**Everybody get in line,   
everybody turn and cough.   
Everything will be alright if you just lay..**

What was this? Did _amusement _dance in the eyes of the chibitized scientist? Shinichi didn't plan on glancing over his shoulder long enough to tell, for he was determined to snatch up the rest of the day and shower Ran with the emotions that he'd wanted to show her for quite some time now. There was only so far he'd allow himself to be pushed; the world around him would just have to come to terms with that and find someone _else_ to torment. Surely there were others who'd bored their childhood friends with stories of great detectives that needed punishment. (No, of COURSE not the authoress!)

Both the professor and Haibara coughed lightly as they turned their attention towards Jodie, that much he could hear. Afterwards, his shoulders relaxed as he listened to their footsteps padding against the ground, but not in the same direction that he and the martial artist were headed in.

Thankfully. Finally, just the two of them..

"Ran, there's something I need to tell you.. I--"

**Everything will be alright if you just lay..**

Suddenly, he could hear Agasa's voice as he obviously stopped to call over his shoulder. "Don't forget to call Hattorisan!"

Twitch.

"_Forget_ about Hattori!"

"Shinichi..?"

"Ran, I--"

"Don't forget, Cool Guy! We'll see you soon!"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Will you just lay off?!"

**Everything will be alright if you just lay off.**

Silence.

"Ran, I love you.."

"Baka. Aishiteru."

Owari.


End file.
